These discs are made of flexible material so that they can, under operating conditions, follow the contours of the floor and walls of a swimming pool. Particularly the flexibility enables the swimming pool cleaner to traverse the corner formed between vertical and horizontal surfaces. Usually a compromise must be reached in obtaining the desired flexibility while still maintaining the disc properly functional under the suction induced by water flow through the cleaner.